


Eyes

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oculolinctus, kinda gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got pretty eyes, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.

\- Kaneki...you've got pretty eyes, you know? - Uta looked up at the boy sitting next to him, genial smile on his face. In his slender fingers he held teared mask that Kaneki brought this evening for him to repair. With agile movements he sewed and stitched pieces of leather, all that without a glance down. He knew his work by heart.  
\- Oh...really? Thank you... - Kaneki looked down, flustered. Black bangs covered his face. Uta cluckled with disapproval, as his cold fingers brushed away Kaneki's hair.   
\- I like both of your eyes. The one that belongs to a human and the one belonging to a ghoul.  
\- There's nothing distinctive about them. At least about my human eye. - Kaneki tried hard to avoid his comapanion gaze. He noticed a few jars stacked on a dresser by the wall. A pair of eyeballs was in every single one of them. Kaneki swallowed hard.  
\- I think the opposite. - Now Uta was also looking at the jars. There was poorly hidden amusment on his face. - Your human eye...it's so lively. You can see your every emotion in it, Kaneki. They say that the eye is the mirror of the soul. When I look at you, it's not hard to belive.   
Uta threw the mask at Kaneki's lap. It looked exactly the same as it looked when it was give to him. The boy smiled with gratitude.   
\- Thanks. - He said. - About the payment...  
\- I already choose the payment for myself. - Suddenly Uta was way too close to Kaneki, so close that their noses were almost touching. Kaneki just sat there, petrified, not knowing what to do. In the mean time, Uta hold up on Kaneki's armchair, now slightly towering over the boy.  
Uta grinned and sticked his tongue out. With only it's tip he licked Kaneki's right eye, near the iris.  
Kaneki moved his head back, covering his human eye with his palm.  
\- Wh-what was that? - He muttered, looking at Uta with shock.  
\- Your payment has been accepted. Please take care of your mask from now on. - Uta sat down on his chair while Kaneki left his shop in hurry.


End file.
